


I could show you incredible things, Magic, madness, heaven, love

by oswin_oswald (xvictoriadoyle)



Series: The Librarians and The Curse of The Positive Test [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Eve is such a cutie, Evlynn, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, POV Third Person, Post S01 E06, The library hasn't been found yet, Unplanned Pregnancy, Will be Flynn the best dad in the world?, Wordcount: 100-500, biscuits - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/oswin_oswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La reazione di Flynn alla gravidanza di Eve.</p><p>[Post S01 E06]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could show you incredible things, Magic, madness, heaven, love

Ezekiele continua a passare quella moneta d’oro dalle dita, cercando di ignorare l’attesa.

Cassandra ha convinto Eve che, essendo nella prima fase della gestazione, deve fare un controllo almeno ogni due settimane, e visto che Jake, l’unico di loro tre che aveva avuto a che fare con una gravidanza in precedenza, aveva impedito categoricamente che una donna incinta si mettesse alla guida, le accompagnava in auto, visto che arrivare ogni volta col portale sarebbe potuto sembrare sospetto.

E quindi era rimasto praticamente solo nella libreria, perché Jenkins era da qualche parte a eseguire uno dei suoi esperimenti sui manufatti che avevano raccolto nella missione precedente.  
Di colpo, la porta della libreria si apre e Flynn corre dentro, ricoperto di neve dalla testa ai piedi, con un cucciolo in braccio.  
“Ezekiele! Sono appena stato in Alaska e questo piccolino non è voluto andare via, ma dimmi: che fine hanno fatto gli altri? Perché ho delle ottime notizie!”  
È sul punto di rispondere, quando Cassandra trotterella nella libreria mentre mostra, probabilmente non per la prima volta, le foto della gravidanza a Jake, mentre Eve mangia i biscotti direttamente da una busta.

_La ricetta per il disastro._

Flynn guarda le foto, prima che la rossa possa nasconderle, e il cucciolo scende dalle sue braccia, cominciando a scodinzolare per la stanza. Il bibliotecario ha la bocca spalancata e il viso pallido, probabilmente ha capito tutto subito e ha fatto due più due.  
Tra i Little-Lits e le missioni, Eve non ha certo tempo di andare in giro a fare conquiste al di fuori di lui.  
“S-sei incinta?”  
Alla guardiana cade di mano la busta con i biscotti, che viene subito assaltata dal cucciolo.  
I due si guardano in silenzio, fino a che Flynn non corre verso di lei e la prende in braccio, facendole fare una giravolta mentre ride pieno di gioia.  
Sembra un bambino il giorno di natale.  
Prima che Eve possa rispondere, lui le da un lungo bacio pieno di passione. Cassandra comincia a fare moine, abbracciando Jack; sembra una scena tratta da un film romantico di serie B.  
Jenkins, ignaro di tutto, esce dal laboratorio con la maschera da saldatore ancora sul viso.  
“Il frigorifero pieno di crema pasticciera lo accetto, ma portate via quell’essere da casa mia. Potrebbe sporcare con le sue piccole zampett-“ Il cane gli salta sulla gamba, leccando la punta della sua scarpa.  
E nel mentre, Ezekiele continua a giocare con la sua stupida moneta.

**Author's Note:**

> Ed ecco la seconda delle fic su The Librarians, con la reazione di Flynn alla gravidanza. Ho voluto narrarla dal punto di vista di Ez perchè oggi ho visto la puntata sulle favole, e l'ho adorato più del solito.  
> Spero di essere rimasta IC con i personaggi e che sia abbastanza realistica.  
> Come al solito, lasciate una recensione se vi piace :3
> 
> _oswin


End file.
